


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Complete, Depression, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Mention of Cutting/Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, prepare for cringe, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard tries to kill himself but calls Frank instead.</p><p>UPDATE:</p><p>This is very very cringey.  Prepare yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> If you are easily triggered by mentions of cutting, suicide, and/or alcohol/drug usage, PLEASE stop reading now.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that this is my second ever fanfiction that I have written myself. I hope you, if anyone is actually reading my garbage, like it!

Frank POV:

I wake to a familiar ringing by my beside table. Groggily, I open my eyes and reach to the side, grabbing my phone and bringing it close to my face. The screen name says "Gee" and I wonder what my boyfriend would want at 2 in the morning. Nevertheless, I pick up, put the phone to my ear, and say "Hello? Gerard?"

Gerard POV:

"F-Frank," I whimper, tears steaming down my face. "F-Frank. I-I need y-you."  
"Gee? Gee, what's going on? Where are you, Gerard?"  
"At-at home. C-come quickly."  
"I'll be there soon, Gee. Hang in there."  
A click. A sob. Darkness.

Frank POV:

Now fully awake, I get up, get dressed, and rush out the door. I get to Gerard's house and use the spare key under the WELCOME mat to unlock the door.  
"Gerard!?" I call. "Gee, I'm here, where are you!?" I rush up to his room, only to find him in a drastic state.  
A bloody knife in his right hand, his phone in his left, Gerard is sprawled out across the floor, passed out. There are fresh cute on his wrists, empty bottles of both pills and alcohol littering around his head and body, his bed is unmade, his room messy, and he is overall a f*cking mess.  
"Gee!" I scream, rushing to his side. I shake his shoulder violently. "Gee! Gee, stay with me!" I continue to shake him, trying to wake him up. With no success, I continue to scream and shake until he finally stirs.  
"Gerard! Gerard, thank goodness! What happened? Are you okay? I love you, Gee. Don't scare me like that ever again!"  
"F-Frank?" He says, sitting up. "F-Frankie? Is that you?"  
"Yes it's me, Gee. I'm here, baby."  
"I love you, Frankie. I-I'm so sorry," he says, his voice cracking.  
"What happened, Gee?" My voice is now soft and soothing, not wanting to scare him.  
"I-I tried... I tried..."  
"You tried what, Gee?"  
He looks me in the eyes, and his are full of regret and sadness. And the next five words he whispers are five that you would never want the one person you love to ever say.

"I tried to kill myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> If you are easily triggered by mentions of cutting, suicide, and/or alcohol/drug usage, PLEASE stop reading now.

Frank POV:

I was speechless. I couldn't believe him. Why would someone as beautiful and wonderful as him deserve such things? I knew he was depressed, but I didn't know that it was this bad. I must've done something to make him feel like this. I must've done something wrong.  
Gerard must've seen me spacing, and got worried, because when I came back to reality, he was about to have a panic attack.  
"Gerard! Gee! Gee!" I frantically yell, trying to calm him.  
"F-Frank," he gasps, obviously trying to breath.   
"Shh... I'm here, baby. Calm down. You're okay. I'm here. You're okay. Shh..," I coo.  
Gerard gasps and wheezes as I hold him tight in my arms, until finally he calms down.  
"Shh... See, Geebaby? I told you you were okay," I say. Although Gee is still breathing heavily, he is calm now, calm enough to talk.  
"S-Sorry, Frankie," he says.  
"Don't apologize, Gee," I reply. "It was my fault. I'm the one who spaced out."  
"Please don't leave me, Frankie. I-I can't live without you." he whispers, and I hold him even closer.  
"Oh, Gee. Why would I ever leave you? You're perfect."  
He laughs bitterly. "Perfect? Really, Frankie? I am literally anything but perfect. I'm a f*ck up, a worthless piece of sh*t, a nobody, a mistake."  
"Gerard," I say, surprised. "Gerard, listen to me. Look at me." I turn his head towards me and his eyes meet make contact with mine. "Gerard Author Way. You listen here and you listen close. You are not a f*ck up, nor a worthless piece of sh*t, nor a nobody, a definitely not a mistake. You are a beautiful human being, who is kind and caring to every other living organism on this planet. You are the man I love, the man I live for, the man I would do anything for. You are amazing, and don't you dare let anyone else tell you otherwise. Because you, my love, are the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"Frankie..." Gee tries to say, but I shush him with my lips. The kiss is sweet and tender, not too fast, but not too slow. I let all of my love and emotion pour into it and Gerard kisses back with as much force and passion.  
Eventually, I pull back and look at Gee. No signs of tears or sadness are left in his eyes, and I just pull him into a hug. Gerard hugs me back, and we just sit there, engrossed in one another's warmth and comfort. After what feels like a lifetime, I get up from the floor and lead Gerard by the hand to his bed, where he collapses into the mess of pillows, sheets, and blankets. Gee is asleep in seconds, so I tuck him in and crawl under the covers, beside him.  
"I love you, Gerard," I whisper.  
I kiss his forehead, and let myself be gone next to him.


End file.
